1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector capable of receiving two different types of memory cards.
2. The Related Art
Memory card such as Memory Stick Duo card, SD card, Mini SD card, MMC card, MMC 4.0 card, RS MMS 4.0 card, etc. is a kind of record medium used in the video camera, digital camera, mobile phone and other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory cards that differ in shape and size. In order to receive two different types of memory cards in an electronic device respectively, a memory card connector capable of receiving two types of memory cards is required.
Conventionally, a memory card connector receiving two types of memory cards includes a housing and a shell. Two groups of receiving slots are formed inside the housing. One group of the receiving slots is formed at the upper place of the housing, and the other group of the receiving slots is formed at the lower place of the housing. Two groups of terminals are located inside the two groups of the receiving slots respectively. Two memory cards that are different in type are received respectively in the two groups of the receiving slots.
However, the two groups of the receiving slots are superimposed inside the housing to receive two different types of memory cards. Therefore the height of the memory card connector is increased, and the memory card connector occupies a large space of the housing.